bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury
Bikini Rangers II Jungle Fury ' is the second parody Bikini Rangers series. It aired in September 5,2008-May 22,2009 and the first of the series to air entirely in the Azoong series. Synopsis Is the direct sequel to the previous season and takes place Five years after the original series. With most of the original characters now in single or marred , the Norwood was supposedly secure and peaceful. However, a new evil has appeared in the form of the Keisha Chain of Emprie. This new villain is different - she's a human just like the Bikini Rangers. The Keisha Chain of Emprie. has been enslaving all in sight with Zombies and, to make things worse, has somehow made regular morphing impossible. Five new adult flim stars and model are chosen to save the World and, along with Petty and Mr. Lizard, make up the new generation of Bikini Rangers. In addition 3 adult filim stars and models will joined Bikini Rangers. After her defeat, Teanna kai repents her evil deeds and joins the Bikini Rangers as they fight an evil adult flim star named Sophia Santi, and her lackey Big Mike. Sophia Santi has a unique power to turn the Zombies into super-strong, artificial monsters, which are under her control. In addition three more adult flim stars and models will joined later this show. Using their power, Sophia Santi allows the Big Mike to kidnapped the 5 models and adult flim stars, who are used to create the Phantom Rangers. In the end, an entity springs from this man's body, none other than the real mastermind, General Karn from the episode 97, now reborn as SuperKarn. Adult Flim Stars and Model Charaters The Jungle Fury Rangers ''Main article: Jungle Fury Rangers Phantom Rangers Main article: Phantom Rangers Warrior Rangers Main article: Warrior Rangers Category:Comedy television series Category:2008 television series debuts Category:2009 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Season 2 Series Category:Azoong Era Flipmode Rangers Main article: Flipmode Rangers Allies *[[Peety|'''Peety ]] *' Miss Guin' *[[Mr. Lizard |'Mr. Lizard' ]] *[[Kahlii |'Kahlii' ]] *[[Panda|'Panda']] Other Allies *[[Season 1|'Vixen Sentai Bikini Rangers']] Villains *'Keisha Chan of Emprie' *'Sophia Santi' *'General Khan' *'Big Mike' *'SuperKarn' Category:Comedy television series Category:2008 television series debuts Category:2009 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Season 2 Series Category:Azoong Era Episodes The second season consisted of 50 episodes that aired between September 5,2008-May 22,2009. Songs Opening theme *The Spectacular Spider-Man theme **Performance by:The Tender Box Ending theme *Gandhara **Lyrics:Yoko Narahashi (Japanese version: Michio Yamagami), Composition:Yukihide Takekawa, Performance by Godiego Notes *This is the first series to feature rangers using their Nitros to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each Ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. *This is the first series to have a Purple and Silver Ranger as a protagonist. *This is the only series to feature Rangers who have no interaction with both their predecessors and their successors in any form. *This is the first more than 8 rangers. DVD Releases To Be added Category:Comedy television series Category:2008 television series debuts Category:2009 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Season 2 Series Category:Azoong Era